A New Beginning
by LonexWolfx
Summary: There was been a new generation of fairies who have to save the world from the forces of evil.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- A new school year

It was a new school year for new fairies and old ones that would teach them how to become full pledged fairies. There was a new student joining the school today her name is Nythersa. Nythersa was waiting outside the Alfea gates so she could get checked in as a student. It was a fairly warm day in September, the new school year was beginning that day, and Nythersa was a bit excited about going to Alfea. She had finally learned how to transform into her fairy form during the summer. As she was standing outside the gates the wind blew one strand of hair in her face, Nythersa was getting frustrated with her hair. There was always one piece that she had a tiny braid just didn't seem to want to stay in place. When she entered the gates Griselda was checking students in.

"Welcome to Alfea Ms. Nythersa," Griselda said.

"Thank you ," Nythersa said doing a mini dance.

"You're welcome Nythersa," Griselda said. "You'll be staying in apartment 214, your roommates are already checked in.

Nythersa was about to step forward when she felt something collide with her and sent her hurtling towards the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl stammered as she held out her hand to help Nythersa up.

Nythersa smiled and took the girls hand as she helped her up. "

It's ok it was an accident" Nyhtersa said.

"I'm Nythersa" Nythersa introduced herself as she held out her hand. "The fairy of nature" she continued.

"I'm Kaily the fairy of lightning," the girl replied as she shook Nythersa's hand.

"Awesome" Nythersa replied in awe as she took in the girls lila colored hair and golden eyes. She was wearing a purple dress with a little red in it, her shoes were red too.

"I'll see in class or in the dorm if we the same dorm," Kaily said.

As they said their goodbyes they were off to their dorms.

When Nythersa arrived at her room she found a piece of paper that had her name on it with her roommates. It said:

Nythersa, Princess of Linphea Kaily, Princess of Olympia Destiny, of Cosmosia  
Starr, Princess of Vega Katherine, of Melody Arabella, of Solaria When Nythersa stepped inside there was four other girls sitting in the living room getting to know one another. When they heard the door open Kaily and the others looked at Nythersa they said hi to her.

"Well, it looks like we'll be sharing the same room together," Kaily said as she walked up to Nythersa.

"Looks to be that way," Nythersa said as she and Kaily walked back over to the others.

"Let's introduce ourselves shall we," Kaily said.

"I'm Katherine, I'm the princess of Element, fairy of music and dance," a girl with wavy dark brown hair and grey eyes said.

Nythersa looked at girl, she had long, wavy dark brown hair that went down to her waist. Her eyes were grey and she was wearing a one shoulder purple belly shirt, with dark skinny jeans, thin purple head band to keep hair back, purple platform pumps.

" I'm Destiny, I'm from the planet Cosmosia, fairy of the moon and stars," a girl with straight black hair that went to her mid back with a side fringe and bangs and white and black eyes.

Nythersa looked at the girl, she had straight black hair that went to her mid back with a side fringe and she had side fringes and bangs. Her one of eyes were black and the other was black. She was wearing a black cheak farm type top with black short shorts and combat boots.

"I'm Starr, I'm the princess of Vega, fairy of starlight, a girl with medium straight blonde hair that almost looked white with bands and clear blue eyes.

Nythersa looked at the girl, she had medium straight blonde hair that almost looked white with bands and clear blue eyes. She was wearing a short denim mini skirt, with a blue off the shoulder top with a star on it, blue hair band with stars on it, and blue flats.

"Well that's all besides the last fairy that hasn't shown up yet," Kaily said.

"Let's go get a smoothie from the smoothie café," Katherine suggested.

"Okay, let's go maybe when we get back she'll probably be here by then, " Starr said.

They all then grabbed their stuff as they were headed out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Meeting Princess Ayesha

A girl with snow white, straight and reaches till halfway her back with a pale blue stripe on the left, wearing a turquoise colored and ruffled top with spaghetti straps that reaches till her hips and has a sparkling swirl pattern on the left side, pale blue legging and greenish/blue high heels was walking around Magix. As she was thinking she didn't look where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going," a girl said.

Ayesha looked up to a see a girl with pitch black like volcanic rock and streaked with red worn in at shoulder length, wearing a blood red tank top, black jeans, and knee high black leather boots.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, I'm sorry" Ayesha nervously

"Yeah said that already loser and you better believe me when I see you better not mess with me" the other girl said.

**The Smoothie Café **

The five girls were talking and getting to know each other as they drank their smoothies.

"This good smoothie" Nythersa said.

"You've never had a smoothie before?" Starr asked

"Well I have but it's been so long" Nyhtersa said

"I know what you mean since parents can be so controlling and having me do all this princess stuff that I hardly have time to go yet for a lot of stuff," Kaily said.

"Well, thankfully my parents aren't like that," Katherine said.

"Really, you are so lucky" Destiny said.

"Well I have know idea what you are talking about since I'm not even a princess" Alex said

"Nythersa are you okay? You've been quiet," Kaily who looked at the girl next to her.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks, I'm just going to go get some fresh air be back in a few" and with Nythersa walked out of the restaurant. Once outside Nythersa let out a sigh and then wrapped her arms around herself, if only she could tell them the truth she thought to herself. Then out of nowhere Nythersa heard a scream from not that far away from where she was standing. After arriving Nythersa saw that their was another fairy wearing a ocean blue of the shoulder top that from the middle changes into a sparkling strap which covers her bellybutton and then into a layered and ocean blue skirt again. Underneath she wears a pale blue short. Knee high boots and silver colored wings complete the outfit. Her hair is pulled into several ponytails. She then noticed that they were not alone.

"Take that you little pixie" The Witch said as a magma blast came Ayesha's way

"Nature Shield," Nythersa yelled as a green shield appeared

Ayesha turned around to see Nythersa in adark green tank top, a dark green school-girl-like-skirt with knee length dark green boots and dark green fingerless elbow length gloves. She has leaf shaped wings that are transparent. Her hair is down.

"You little pixies, this isn't over it," the witch yelled.

"Yeah you can count on it witch," Nythersa yelled and once the witch was gone Nythersa turned to the other girl and asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so, who are you?" Ayesha asked.

"I'm Nythersa and I go to Alfea, you?"

"I'm Ayesha, wait you go to Alfea?"

"Yeah don't you?"

"No"

"Well then maybe you should come back with us"

"Us?"

"Yeah, my friends are at the smoothie café come on they're really nice," Nythersa said and the two girls walked off towards the smoothie cafe.

**Cloudtower**

"I can't believe I let those little pixies get away," Azila said.

"Will you calm down, you'll get them next time" a girl with pure black hair in a short strait bob and has 1 bright red streak in it, she was wearing a dark grey bat wing top which stops at her tummy button and a skirt of the same color and a chain belt and black boots that are knee length and she has heavy grey makeup.

"Oh what do you know Lilith," Azila said

"Brie just calm down okay," Lilith said

"Calm Down, I will calm down until those pixies are destroyed," Azila said.

**Alfea**

"It really is nice to meet all of you and thanks for getting me into Alfea," Ayesha said

"No problem, hey you know what we should call ourselves?" Kaily asked.

"Well it depends are you thinking what I'm thinking," Nythersa said.

"I think so" Kaily said.

"What is it?" Destiny asked.

"We think that we should call ourselves Winx Girls," Nythersa explained

"Well I for one agree," Destiny said.

"Yeah me to," Katherine said.

"Same here," Kaily said

"I'm in," Ayesha said

"Good, so we will face new adventures together," Kaily said

"Winx Girls forever," Destiny said putting her hand in the middle with the others placing their hands on top.

"Winx Girls," They all said raising their hands in the air.


End file.
